Xander root (Fallout: New Vegas)
Homebrewed Sunset Sarsaparilla Datura antivenom Black blood sausage |weight =0.02 |value =0 |baseid = }} Xander root is a consumable item in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics Xander root is a large, turnip-like root with mild healing properties. It can easily be identified by its exposed head and tall green stalk protruding from a raised ring of dirt, resembling an onion. Once collected, xander root can be used in the crafting of both healing powder and stimpaks. Xander roots have the ability to grow again. They are commonly growing around trails and around the mouths of caves. Survival Skill effect Locations Xander root can be found across the wastes, often beside rocks or amongst withered roots: * Three can be found outside the Goodsprings schoolhouse. * There are five plants southeast of Lone Wolf Radio, almost due south of Goodsprings source. * Two can be found along the trail leading up the mountain to the ridge with Johnny Five Aces' corpse. * There is one root located up a small hill to the right of the entrance to the NCR camp across from Primm. * One can be found on the trail South from Jacobstown that leads around to Red Rock Canyon. It is just before the dead super mutant. Beware, over a dozen cazadores may spawn along the trail in groups of four. * A dozen or more can be found at deathclaw promontory, on the east side of the river, north of Cottonwood Cove. Note: There are many deathclaws here (perhaps 20-25), so be prepared. * One or two can be found around the hollowed-out rock near the Tribal village. * One can be found in front of Bloodborne cave. Fast travel it should be right in front of you. * The largest amount (37 so far) within a relatively small area can be found by carefully scanning the whole area left and right of the road leading from Ruby Hill Mine to Jacobstown including the surroundings of Silver Peak Mine, Ranger Station Foxtrot and Remnants Bunker. * A large amount of the root can be found growing in Zion Canyon, as are other wasteland fruits, including banana yucca fruit and Nevada agave fruit. One can easily collect at least 3 of each of the plants in under a minute. * A large amount can be found scattered around Big MT, in particular the X-22 botanical garden. * One can be acquired every 3 in-game days after the completion of Field Research, once you have upgraded the Biological research station. * One can be found near the overturned trailers as you are coming into Nipton from the Northeast. * One can be found atop the cliffs directly behind Goodsprings Source, along with some broc flower; there will be some geckos to fend off on the cliffs to get to these. Notes * Some traders sell xander root despite it not being worth any caps therefore if you "buy" it off the traders you won't have to pay for it. Category:Fallout: New Vegas consumables Category:Fallout: New Vegas crafting components